Ravager
Ravagers are synthetic-organic creatures derived from rachni through the use of Reaper technology. They appear in 2186, where they act as mobile artillery pieces for Reaper ground forces. Description title=Codex/The Reapers include=#Ravager reset=categories includematch = {0} includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive Ravagers are armed with two powerful long-range cannons that they fire in three-round bursts. They will continually spawn small numbers of Swarmers to harass their foes. When a Ravager dies it leaves behind a smoking pile of acid goop that causes environmental damage to any of its foes who step in it. Defensive Ravagers have high armour that acts as their health. Like any other armored enemy, they cannot be grabbed from over cover. Headshots will not inflict extra damage on them. Instead, large, fragile sacs on their bodies act as weak spots and can be punctured (by gunfire or as reaction to melee attacks), releasing several Swarmers. These creatures, though individually fragile, are volatile in large groups, and can hinder shield regeneration in smaller teams. Tactics *Bursting the largest sac on the front of the Ravager will reveal a green fleshy area underneath. Shooting this area will inflict bonus damage comparable to headshots. *The Ravager's guns have a brisk rate of fire, high accuracy, and deal significant damage, making them lethal at long range. However, they will rarely fire their weapons at close range, instead preferring to retreat to a safe distance (akin to the Cerberus Nemesis). *If engaged at melee range, the Ravager will intentionally burst a sac of Swarmers, and this can quickly overpower your shields. When this happens, or if small-arms fire bursts a sac, use an area-of-effect power like Incinerate or Dark Channel to destroy the Swarmers while affecting the Ravager. *Targeting lasers can be seen just before a Ravager fires its guns. Use this to your advantage by executing a combat roll or quickly getting into cover to avoid getting hit. In multiplayer, human characters can effectively dodge all three shots fired by rolling left and right quickly, if their timing is good. *The Ravager's guns fire in salvos of three. Use the time window between them to return fire. Be wary of other Ravagers, or smaller troops, as they may pound you while you are trying to launch a counter-attack on the vulnerable Ravager. Return fire when you can, but be wary of other enemies, as they will quickly strip you of your shields - and your health if you let them continue pulverizing you. *Both the Engineer's Combat Drone and Sentry Turret are very effective against Ravagers, as they will completely ignore both, and will take damage until the Drone and/or Turret are destroyed by other enemies. *Using Stasis Bubble (Rank 6 evolution) on a Ravager will cause any Swarmers it spawns to be instantly killed during its duration. *A Ravager will leave behind an acid pool when it's killed. If you stand in it, you will take damage over time for several seconds. If a player is killed by this in Multiplayer, no kill notification will be logged, similar to as if they were killed by a Swarmer. If you melee kill a Swarmer, it will NOT leave a pool of acid, but considering you will more than likely be struck by the other swarmers, or the Ravager, this is not a wise move. *A Rank 6 Incinerate that has armor damage can take down a Ravager fairly quickly on lower difficulty levels. *As counter-intuitive as it may seem, it's feasible to engage Ravagers with heavy melee attacks. This is especially true in multiplayer with krogan or batarian characters optimized for melee damage; one heavy blow from a krogan in Rage can take off about half a Ravager's health on Bronze. On higher difficulties, it makes for a good finishing blow. *In multiplayer, if you have Tech Armor or Barrier, it is a great strategy to run right up to a Ravager and shoot the sacs. Once all the sacs are broken, detonate the Tech Armor or Barrier to kill all the Swarmers. The Ravager will not shoot at you, but if it moves far enough that you begin to see its targeting lasers, run. Be careful, however, as this tactic is only really effective if the Ravager is alone and/or there are no enemies that can shoot you while you're up close with the Ravager. *In multiplayer, the Krysae Sniper Rifle can be used to excellent effect against Ravagers - the area of effect damage kills any swarmers that appear whilst damaging the Ravager at the same time. *The M-90 Indra is also effective against Ravagers: should a sac be burst by one of its shots, the fully automatic nature of the gun means that the next few rounds will kill many or all the Swarmers that appear. *Biotic Explosions are also very effective at killing any Swarmers that appear, due to their area of effect damage. *Vorcha can go through the acid without fear of dying, unless they are being hit by other Reaper forces, if Bloodlust is maxed out, or a lower difficulty is selected. *The Vorcha's Flamer ability can be used to devastating effect against the Ravager. Not only does it specialize in destroying armor, but it burns any swarmers that exit the sac. If the Bloodlust ability is turned on, damage taken should be easily shrugged off. *The Kishock Harpoon Gun will not burst Ravager's sacks, making it an ineffective weapon against them. *Multi-Frags are overkill against Swarmers alone, but if used immediately after shooting the Ravagers sacs, then you inflict significant damage to said foes. Since your grenades will undoubtedly hit other foes as well, it can also soften up any troops behind the Ravagers, as well as the swarmers and Ravagers themselves. *This might sound strange but there is one situation that it might be good to not kill the Ravager. If the Ravager spawns in front of other enemies in narrow spaces it acts like a clog and blocks other enemy movement because enemies can't go through them. By using this one can block an enemies movement for a short period of time and can use this to damage the enemies behind the Ravager. Trivia *In initial concepts, a Ravager's cannon was originally formed from a clearly discernible humanoid husk fused to the back of the rachni, this was removed when it was deemed to be too disgusting. http://i.imgur.com/kxb6E.jpg References de:Verwüster es:Arrasador fr:Exterminateur pl:Pustoszyciel uk:Спустошувач